tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Green Arrow
|last_appearance = Thomas the Tank Engine: The New Collection |creator(s) = Christopher Awdry |name = Green Arrow |gender = Male |country_of_origin = England |affiliation = * National Railway Museum * Thomas |basis = [[wikipedia:LNER Class V2 4771 Green Arrow|LNER Class V2 4771 Green Arrow]] |gauge = |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotive |type = Tender engine |fuel_type = Coal |configuration = 2-6-2 |wheels = 16 |top_speed = 100 mph |designer(s) = Sir Nigel Gresley |builder(s) = LNER Doncaster Works |year_built = June 13, 1936 |number = 4771 700 800 60800 98771 |railway = * London and North Eastern Railway * British Railways |owner(s) = National Railway Museum |retired = August 1962 }} Green Arrow is an LNER Class V2 steam engine preserved as one of the main attractions of the National Railway Museum. He is currently on display at York, but was also on display at "Locomotion", the National Railway Museum at Shildon when his boiler certificate expired in 2008. Biography ''The Railway Series'' Green Arrow was built on the 13th of June 1936 for the London and North Eastern Railway at Doncaster Works to a design of Sir Nigel Gresley. He and his brothers were built to pull fast goods trains, but did it so well they were allowed to pull express trains too. Thomas met Green Arrow after his unusual arrival on the back of a lorry to find him being repaired in the workshop. Thomas would later help Green Arrow double head a railtour train and saved him from a serious accident when a rail from an embankment was undermined. Green Arrow then followed Thomas on the other track and they both brought the railtour train safely back to York. Preservation Green Arrow was withdrawn from service in August 1962 and was restored at Doncaster Works, before ten years of storage and being moved around. In 1971, he was selected to be part of the National Railway Museum, then in its planning stages. He was restored to working order in 1973. He would pull rail tours from time to time, but in 2008, was withdrawn from rail tour service. This was because two of his superheated tubes were cracked. These tubes were fixed, but Green Arrow was soon taken away for static display. His boiler was not to expire until mid-late 2008, but it failed shortly after the tubes were repaired. Green Arrow is back in York to be restored to main line condition. At present, Green Arrow is part of the Flying Scotsman story display inside the National Railway Museum. The locomotive currently resides at Locomotion, a railway museum based in Shildon. Technical Details Basis Green Arrow is based on the real LNER Class V2 2-6-2 locomotive of the same name, 4771 Green Arrow. Livery Green Arrow is painted in the London & North Eastern Railway's Doncaster apple green livery, with white and black lining. His number is painted on his cab side and "LNER" is painted on his tender, both in yellow. He has black nameplates. Appearances Railway Series= ''The Railway Series * 'Thomas and the Great Railway Show' - Trouble on the Line and Thomas and the Railtour Companion Volumes * '''2005' - Sodor: Reading Between the Lines * 2007 - Thomas the Tank Engine: The New Collection Trivia * Though never explicitly stated, it is implied that Green Arrow is a cousin of Flying Scotsman, Gordon, and Spencer. * Green Arrow is the only LNER Class V2 in preservation. Gallery File:TroubleontheLineRS1.png|Green Arrow with Thomas File:ThomasAndTheRailTourRS2.png File:ThomasandtheRailtourRS3.png File:ThomasAndTheRailTourRS4.png|Green Arrow and Thomas double head a train File:ThomasAndTheRailTourRS5.png|Green Arrow, Thomas and the eroded track File:ThomasAndTheRailTourRS6.png File:TherealGreenArrow.jpg|Green Arrow in real life File:LNER4200GallonTender.jpeg|Green Arrow's tender es:Green Arrow he:גרין ארו pl:Green Arrow ru:Зелёная стрела Category:2-6-2 Category:National Railway Museum Category:Other railways Category:Railway Series-only Characters Category:Real Engines Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tender engines Category:The Mainland Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Awdry-created characters Category:Male characters Category:Standard gauge Category:LNER